Poll: Time Zones
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Poll Poll: Time Zones 33 Comments Starry Eyed Starry Eyed @waonderingone 3 years ago Soooooooooooo I just realized not all of us live on the same side of the world, we got people ALL over the place. Like a global organization of role players. Anywho I kinda just want to know what time everyone's at so we can OPTIMIZE. ROLE PLAYING. COMPATIBILITY. FOR AAAAAAAAALL PEOPLES. Sorry Ancestor if you already did this I can't go that far back and also sorry about copying your idea but I just need to know. *cues music* I NEEEEEED TOOOOOOOO KNOOOOOOOOW Edit: okay so it tuuuurns out there are a LOT of time zones so I'm just going to do it be region Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago North America, west coast 4 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago North America & South America, middle bit 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Starry Eyed • 3 years ago I live in US! 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Middle bit for the win! :D 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited North & South America, east coast 5 •Share › Avatar Tairais Starry Eyed • 3 years ago *Raises hand* 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Yup. 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited Europe & Africa 5 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Middle Eastern Asia •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago More middle part of Asia 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago East Asia •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (HEY IF I MISSED ANY FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WHICH COUNTRY YOU'RE CURRENTLY RESIDING IN :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited I did just an age poll and a How you found TGS -poll. I've been pondering about doing a location poll too, but now I don't have to! :D (Quietly chuckles about there "turning out" to be a lot of time zones.) 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Anchestor • 3 years ago (Well then uh BOOM there ya go, less work for all of us *smiles nervously* yes I meant for this to happen ALL along) (THERE ARE SO MANY THO, I found a website of each one and I thought 'oh psh e-a-s-y as pie' then I started scrolling -.-) 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Space, oh wait...I don't have my spaceship anymore ; m ; ) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago The UK. Since technically (and unfortunately) we are now separate from Europe. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (*sigh* no we're not.) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Racism separated us...I know it!) 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Wizardblizzard has a point, you know. And racism doesn't affect geography. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago But have you noticed the rise in hate crimes against minorities after Brexit? 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I've heard about it, but that only means Brexit caused more racism - not the other way around. Like with Donald Trump, it makes all the racists think that everyone agress with them. I don't think they're actually right; it's my opinion that most of the people who voted against it voted ffor other reasons - e.g. because nobody would give any sensible answers about immigration (which is not the same thing as being a racist). (And yes, that's what I was meaning - we're still in Europe whethe or not we're in the EU.) By the way, you never ticked the "Europe and Africa" thing itself. Probably should do that too, then people cn see at a glance. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Alright. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago The societal effects of Brexit wasn't really what I was trying to point out. Just that geographically, and in the context of the poll, UK is still part of Europe just as much as Iceland and Norway are. That is not to invalidate your upset over Brexit. I'm just being a pedant. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Oh! My apologies. That's alright. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Nothing to apologise for :) And in a weird way I'm sort of glad that Brexit makes you upset. I suppose Brexit (and trumpism, now that I think about it) is something of a manifestation of the mentality that "The Other" is to blame. And it is a loathsome mentality. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Indeed it is, though I just wish that the world wasn't so messed up. :( 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited Yeah. But humans are imperfect, and mob mentality causes the faults to pile up. So I guess it's our job to make the world less messed up! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago It's not just my job, Anchestor. It s the job of every human that dares to be open and kind and respectful to all. :) •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited GOD FRIGGING DAMMIT I meant to say OUR job! zkdugkudlf that 'y' making it 'your' where did you come from oshdflskmfns THERE I FIXED IT jbdflnd I'm so mad at myself right now, "it's your job" is such a dickish thing to say lhdfölnladnla omfg I'm so sorry flfjfjrwyrj 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Calm down, Anchestore, calm down. It's fine...it's all fine. X3 •Share › − Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (*deep breaths* I'm calm, I'm calm. Just... sheesh. That was up for HOURS. How embarrassing.) But! Well! Yes! The job of every human! To be the best human they can be! And that includes being kind and respectful! ^^ 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Exactly! X3 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Starry Eyed Guest • 3 years ago (Well um I'm in Mongolia right now if that makes you feel better? I didn't even know this was a country before I came ^^; then again I was only eight) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy